masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Krogan Berserker (power)
Krogan Berserker is a passive class power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Health': +20.00% **'Weapon Damage': +5.00% **'Health Regeneration': 20.00 points per second *'Rank 2' **'Health': +30.00% **'Weapon Damage': +10.00% **'Health Regeneration': 30.00 points per second *'Rank 3' **'Health': +40.00% **'Weapon Damage': +15.00% **'Health Regeneration': 40.00 points per second Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following: ''Krogan Pureblood'' *Grunt's mastery of his blood rage increases his already fantastic regeneration rate, letting him survive wounds that would kill other krogan. **'Health': +50.00% **'Weapon Damage': +15.00% **'Health Regeneration': 55.00 points per second ''Krogan Warlord'' *Grunt can go berserk without losing his lethal focus, increasing his weapon damage. **'Health': +50.00% **'Weapon Damage': +25.00% **'Health Regeneration': 40.00 points per second Player Notes * Arguments can be made for both evolutions of Krogan Berserker. On one hand, Krogan Pureblood increases Grunt's survivability in battle, which couples well with his Fortification ability and his health upgrades, on the other hand, Krogan Warlord bumps his weapon damage up even higher, which, when combined with powerful rifles like the Vindicator or Mattock, allows him to eliminate enemies faster. Availability *Grunt Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks (Grunt) Rank 1: Krogan Berserker Boost offensive and defensive abilities. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 20% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 10% Rank 2: Damage & Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 20%. Increase weapon damage bonus by 10%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 40% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 20% Rank 3: Damage & Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 20%. Increase weapon damage bonus by 10%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 60% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% Rank 4: Durability/Weapon Damage Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 40%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 100% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus by 20%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 60% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 50% Rank 5: Power Damage/Shield Recharge Power Damage Increase power damage by 20%. Shield Recharge Decrease shield-recharge delay by -20%. Rank 6: Squad Bonus/Fortification Squad Bonus Increase squadmate health and shields by 20%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 120% (Durability), 80% (Weapon Damage) *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% (Durability), 50% (Weapon Damage) Fortification Increase health and shield bonuses by 40%. Increase melee damage by 30%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 140% (Durability), 100% (Weapon Damage) *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% (Durability), 50% (Weapon Damage) Power Ranks (Multiplayer) Rank 1: Krogan Berserker Battle-skills hardened on unforgiving Tuchanka come into play. More power damage. More weapon damage. More strength. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 2.50% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 2.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 Rank 2: Power Damage Increase power damage and force bonuses by 5%. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 2.50% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 Rank 3: Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus by 5%. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 Rank 4: Weapon Damage/Damage & Capacity Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus by 7.50%. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 15% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 Damage & Capacity Increase power damage and force bonuses by 5%. Increase weight capacity bonus by 30 points. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 7.50% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 12.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 50 Rank 5: Power Damage/Headshots Power Damage Increase power damage and force bonuses by 15%. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 15% (Weapon Damage), 7.50% (Damage & Capacity) *'Power Damage Bonus:' 22.50% (Weapon Damage), 27.50% (Damage & Capacity) *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 (Weapon Damage), 50 (Damage & Capacity) Headshots Increase headshot damage bonus by 20%. Rank 6: Shotguns/Weapon Damage Shotguns Decrease the weight of shotguns by 30%. Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus by 10%. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 25% (Weapon Damage), 17.50% (Damage & Capacity) *'Power Damage Bonus:' 22.50% (Weapon Damage), 27.50% (Damage & Capacity) *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 (Weapon Damage), 50 (Damage & Capacity) Player Notes Availability *'Single-player:' Grunt *'Multiplayer:' Krogan Sentinel, Krogan Shaman Adept, Krogan Soldier Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Krogan